The Coven Of Four
by Padfoots lil Moony
Summary: This is an AU fic based on the movie The Craft. At the moment it is a lot like the movie but i will try to make it more mine i promis...please tell me what u think and constuctive criticizum is appriciated.
1. Intro

Disclamer- I do not own Harry Potter, Polaris Lupin-Black or The Craft. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowlling…Polaris belongs to PadfootsLittlegirl…and The Craft belongs to Andrew Fleming.

Explination- This is an AU Harry Potter ficlet based on the movie The Craft. I was watching it with my friend Tara PadfootsLittlegirl and thought it would be cool to do with Harry Potter people so here it is…hope you like it…and I hope I stick to writing it. In this story the school will still be called Hogwarts but it will be a regular HS because the story does not work otherwise. And for reference Polaris is Sirius and Remus' daughter and is living in a foster home until Sirius' (who does not die) gets his name cleared.

Intro-

Hermione Granger, her dad and step mom had just moved to Surry, England after spending most of their life in America. She was a very intelligent student, and always very mature except she had a few problems. Hermione had an innate fear of creepy crawlies like spiders, insects, snakes, and worms. Some would say she was also schizophrenic for sometimes she would have hallucinations of the creepy crawlies swarming around her at points when there were none in site. Also, weird things always seemed to happen to Hermione, for example if she wanted silence and wished hard for it she would go deaf for three days. Some say this is irony and others would say magic. What do you think?

A/N-Yes short I know but it is the only the intro. I will try to have chapter one up later today but first I have to read 77 pages of a book for English class…and im a slow reader so it might take a while.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter…Polaris…or The Craft.

Chapter 1-

Mr. Granger and Hermione are sitting in the car in front of Hermione's new high school, Hogwarts. Hermione looked out at all of the students in their uniforms and then looked down at her sweatshirt and jeans. Since Hermione was new, she did not receive her uniform yet, but she did not want to fall behind in school just because she did not have the proper attire.

Mr. Granger turned to Hermione before she got out of the car to go "You could wait. You know, I mean just until you get a school uniform. You don't have to go now," he said not wanting to let his baby go in just yet.

"Dad, I will be fine, I have to face it sooner or later and besides I told you before, I don't want to fall behind more then I already have." Hermione said smiling. Hermione kissed her father goodbye and headed off into the new school.

XxX

Inside the school Ginny Wesley, Luna Lovegood, and Polaris Lupin-Black, the school "freaks", are walking down the hall way to Polaris' locker. They are all dressed in the assigned uniform but all also adorn other aspects that add to there "freakish" quality that is known throughout the school. Ginny has on a pentagon necklace and a studded bracelet, Luna has her hair in her face and a large school sweater to cover the cuts she had made upon herself over the years, and then there is Polaris. Polaris was wearing a sharp studded collar, moon and star earrings and a bunch of rings some with pentagons and others with sculls.

"The almanac says today will bring an arrival of something." Luna says with her hidden face buried in a black almanac in her hand that is imbedded with a pentagon on the cover.

"'A new wholeness and with it a new balance. Earth, air, water, fire.'" She reads "Maybe it's our fourth."

Polaris goes to open her locker and turns to Luna "We don't need a fourth, we are fine the way we are"

"Polaris, we need someone to call out the corners: north, south, east and west," Ginny reminds her friend.

Polaris closes her locker "Well, unless there is a new girl arriving to day who just happens to be a Manon worshiper like us, which I highly doubt, I don't think we will be finding a fourth anytime soon."

As Polaris says this the warning bell rings and the three go their separate ways.

XxX

Luna is sitting in first period French class with her face in the almanac and Hermione walks in and goes to sit in the back of the room. Luna looks at Hermione wondering who she is, figuring she just never noticed her before went back to her reading. She still wondered though, maybe that was the girl so Luna looked back at her just to get a better glimpse.

XxX

Hermione was sitting in the back of the classroom barley listening to Professor McGonagall as she was playing with her pencil on her desk. Hermione decided to try to get her poem book out of her bag but she had placed her bad too far away and could not reach it. In desperation Hermione stared at the bad and pictured it coming toward her in her head would not look away as the bad began coming closer until she was pulled away from her trance from a girl dressed in a large school sweater one seat diagonal from her gasped.

A/N-short I know but I wanted to get it up. So tell me what u think.


End file.
